In the production and processing of aluminium strips, production scraps accumulate at different collection points. It is desirable to use these production scraps in a recirculation by melting again for the production of the product, in the production of which they accrue. It is also desirable to use the post production scraps again for the production of products of the same or similar alloys, so that also in the case of said scraps ultimately a recirculation is achieved. The post production scraps can be scraps, which accrue from aluminium products through use, consumption or wear and tear. The scraps may, for example, be provided by pressing plants.
Since in aluminium rolling mills typically different aluminium alloys are processed, it, however, frequently occurs that scraps of different alloys are mixed together. For a preferably performed recirculation such a mixture must, however, be excluded, since otherwise limit values for alloy elements in the case of a mixture of different production scraps cannot be complied with.
In order to identify a mixture, according to the current prior art samples of the accumulated scrap are taken and examined, typically 2 to 30 samples. However, in this connection, a significant statistical uncertainty concerning the actual composition of the scrap still exists, which is in particular too high for an efficient recirculation of the scraps.
If a mixture of scraps should remain undetected, that can lead to the entire melting furnace batch of up to 100 tonnes being outside of the specifications and in the worst case having to be scrapped.
Against this background the problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a method and a device for the recycling of metal scraps, particularly aluminium scraps, with which a more efficient recirculation of the scraps can be achieved.